


Banana Pancakes

by IcarusWings87



Series: Restless Sleep Universe [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Happy late birthday Nozomi, Nozomi and Eli's daughter, Restless Sleep Universe, This is pure fluff, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusWings87/pseuds/IcarusWings87
Summary: Eli wants to do something special for Nozomi's birthday.





	Banana Pancakes

Eli was already easing herself out of bed when Saki started to cry. She froze in place for a second wondering if maybe the noise was a fluke, but when it continued she began to pick up the pace. She slid on her pajama pants and slippers and tried to make it to the door before Nozomi stirred from where she was sleeping soundly in their large bed. Eli’s luck was not with her.

Nozomi’s eyes were still closed as she lifted her head from her pillow as she confirmed that yes, her daughter was crying. A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled over and prepared to climb out of bed.

“I’ve got her,” Eli said, kneeling next to Nozomi on the bed and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“No, I can do it,” Nozomi murmured. “I should probably get up anyway. What time is it?”

Eli glanced over her shoulder at the clock, the ray of the morning sun that filtered into their room making it a little hard to read the numbers.

“It’s almost 8:30.” Eli tugged the blanket back around Nozomi from where it had been disturbed. Even though it was the summer, it was cold in their room. Eli liked to live like a polar bear in the north and their aircon was on full blast most of the time. Nozomi didn’t mind too much, she got to snuggle even in the summer so it was a win-win.

“Definitely should get up...” Nozomi yawned, rolling onto her back.

“Why don’t you sleep in for bit?” Eli offered, stroking a few hairs of Nozomi’s bangs out of her face. “I’ll take care of Saki and you can rest. You have a long day yesterday, after all.”

“Ya sure?” Nozomi asked. Though she was content to lay there and enjoy the soft stroking of Eli’s fingers on her face. She thought about arguing, insisting that she get up. But she was very sleepy. The photoshoot she had worked on yesterday lasted a few hours longer than normal resulting in her getting in late so Eli had picked Saki up from her mother’s house and taken care of her for the evening. Nozomi felt guilty about it but sleep was very tempting.

“Maybe just a few more minutes.” Nozomi conceded, placing a kiss on Eli’s palm.

Eli leaned in for a proper kiss this time, but Saki’s cries got louder and Nozomi gave a breathy laugh a looked up at Eli, her eyes glassy with sleep.

“Someone’s impatient this morning.” Nozomi hummed.

“I noticed,” Eli winced at a particularly sharp cry. But she smiled easily nonetheless. She kissed Nozomi quickly and slide back off the bed. “Now sleep. I’ll wake you in a little while.”

Nozomi nodded and curled back into the covers.

\---

“I see someone’s awake.” Eli smiled as she entered the nursery.

A very red faced Saki was sitting in her crib, chewing on her fist in between cries. She calmed a bit as Eli approached, her cheeks were tear stained and she sniffled and hiccupped as she raised her arms for Eli to pick her up.

Eli happily did complied, holding her against her shoulder and bouncing her as she walked around.

“Aww, now now. It’s not that bad. No need to cry.” She patted the child’s back. “It’s okay, see? Papachika’s here now.”

Saki’s cries eventually died out and the room grew silent save for their breathing.

Eli walked over to the changing table and laid Saki down, tickling her tummy in the process. Saki gave a small laugh and reached for Eli’s hand. Her happy noises made Eli smile and she let Saki catch her fingers in her hands. She used the other hand to start pulling out a change of clothing and a fresh diaper.

“Are you ready to start the day, little bear?” Eli asked as she kissed Saki’s cheek which earned her another gurgle filled giggle.

“Pappap,” Saki said as she clapped her hands against Eli’s hand.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Eli smiled at her. “I’m gonna need my hand back if I’m gonna get you dressed though. I’m betting you’re hungry too, yeah?”

A loud happy squeal confirmed it and Eli went to work changing Saki out of her diaper and her night clothes.

“Okay, we’ll feed you first, then.” Eli worked on getting Saki’s little arms through her night shirt and over her head. It was difficult because she was prone to wiggling but Eli was patient.

Once out of her clothes, Eli changed her out of her dirty diaper and wiped her down with a clean cloth.

“Stop squirming,” Eli laughed as she tried to put on a new diaper. It took a few tries but she managed to secure the tape on both sides while Saki tried to bring her feet up to her mouth. “You can’t eat your feet while I’m dressing you. We have a lot to get done so we gotta get a move on, little bear.”

Saki stared up at Eli with wide eyes as if asking what they had to do. Eli slid the attached footies onto Saki’s toes and worked the cloth up her chubby legs.

“It’s Mama’s birthday!” Eli beams. “Which means we gotta do our best to make it an extra special day for her. And we’re gonna start by letting her sleep in a bit while we make her breakfast.”

She snaps up the buttons on the onesie, securing Saki inside. She pulls up the hood on the outfit, revealing a set of bear ears that made the baby look adorable. It was one of her many animal outfits that the baby owned. Today she would be a bear to match her nickname. Eli can’t help but lift her in the air and celebrating how cute she looks. Saki giggles loudly and then Eli kisses her all over her face when she brings her close.

“Ready to help me?” Eli asks the little girl. Saki responds by putting her hands on Eli’s chin and leaning in close, mimicking her mother’s kisses and covering Eli’s face in slobber.

But Eli can’t be made. She places Saki on her hip and wipes her face with her sleeve.

“Ok, let’s get to work!” Eli nodded determinedly. “How do pancakes sound?”

Saki clapped her hands together in a mismatched manner as she was carried out of her room into the kitchen.

\---

When Nozomi woke again, it was to the sound of something crashing in the kitchen. Her eyelids sprang open at the noise, taking her from peaceful sleep to awake in an instant, her protective instincts taking over.

She sat up looking around, trying to figure out the source of the noise until she heard Eli’s voice cursing from the other room. It was followed by Saki’s laugh. Relief settled in Nozomi’s chest as everything sounded alright but she was definitely awake now, her heart still pounding a mile a minute.

Slipping out of bed, Nozomi tiptoed to the door and opened it a crack. What was Eli doing?

Through the crack, she could see Eli picking herself up off the kitchen floor. She looked to be mostly unharmed, though her ego looked a bit bruised as Saki sat in her high chair slapping the table in front of her and laughing.

“It’s not _that_ funny...” Eli muttered but she wasn’t mad at her daughter. She knew she was clumsy.

Nozomi stifled a giggle behind her hand.

She then spotted a metal bowl on the floor where Eli had been. A thick pale batter seemed to have spilled out of it when it fell and there looked to be a skillet on the stove.

“I guess I’ll have to remark the pancake batter, huh?” Eli scratched her head looking at it.

Saki made a happy noise and clapped. “PapPap!”

“Yeah, I’m gonna clean it up. Here,” Eli turned to a plate nearby her. “At least I made yours before the accident.

Eli carefully tore up a couple of mini pancakes and set them down on the table in front of her daughter after making sure they were cool enough. The bite sized pieces seemed to make Saki happy and she used her small fingers to slowly pick them up. Her face rife with concentration on her task as only a baby can concentrate.

Eli laughed, shaking her head. “Well, at least you can enjoy the first batch. I’ll have to make a new one for Mama, huh?”

Eli began to clean up the mess and start over while Saki ate. Nozomi watched on fondly. She briefly considered going out to help her make breakfast until she remembered what day it was: it was her birthday.

She laughed to herself at having forgot. She never used to remember it or want to remember it but it seemed that she had a reason to that year. Eli was making her breakfast with her daughter and she couldn’t have felt happier. It was probably meant to be a surprise.

So, taking one last look at Eli as she handed Saki a bottle of milk to go with her pancakes, Nozomi closed the bedroom door quietly and got back in bed. She would just play on her phone until Eli was ready with the food. She had to admit it was nice to relax. She smiled to herself and felt lucky.

\---

“Nontan?” Eli whispered as she carefully opened the bedroom door and stuck her head in. She had Saki in her arms. It had taken longer than anticipated to finish breakfast especially after dropping a whole bowl of pancake batter on the floor.

Nozomi had, luckily, been facing away from the door when Eli had opened the door. She shifted only slightly to put her phone under her pillow and then laid very still pretending to still be asleep.

“Mama’s not up yet...” Eli whispered again, this time to Saki. “Let’s wake her up, ok?”

Saki made a much louder noise and Eli tried to shush her. But Saki was a baby and wasn’t able to get it down. Nozomi kept her laughter in her chest so as to not give herself away. Eli had worked hard on her surprise after all.

Opening the door more, Eli came in with Saki. She could only carry so much so she figured she’d wake Nozomi up first with their daughter.

They sat on the bed and Eli kissed Nozomi’s shoulder gently. “Time to wake up, sleepyhead. Someone wants to see their Mama.”

Nozomi rolled over, making a show of stretching lazily before opening her eyes. She smiled softly at the sight of her daughter in her bear onesie. But she was also wearing a colorful party hat that was tied under her chin. She chuckled and reached out for her girl.

“Good Morning, my baby.” Nozomi cooed and Saki instantly lit up to see her Mama in front of her. She cuddled into Nozomi chest.

“Mama.” she said and Nozomi hugged her.

“How are my girls this morning?” Nozomi looked up just a bit to see Eli watching them. “She wasn’t much trouble I hope?”

“Not at all. She was a big help.”

“Mmm, she always is. But what’s with that hat?” Nozomi asked innocently.

Eli had slipped on a hat of her own now. She was looking excited and now was trying to get Saki’s attention.

“Hey Little Bear, remember what Papachika taught you.” Eli points to Nozomi and then coaxes Saki into whatever she’s doing. Saki clings to Nozomi tightly but follows along. “Ha-pp-y...Bir--”

“BIRF!” Saki says excitedly, touching her hat.

Nozomi dodges the child’s movement so as not to lose an eye to the pointed party hat. Her eyes felt watery as she watched Eli walk their daughter through the phrase.

“That’s right. Happy Birthday!” Eli clapped and so did Saki. Saki loved to clap. “And who’s birthday is it?”

“Mama!” Saki said again then pointed to Nozomi. “Mama BIRF!”

Nozomi laughed. She was crying now but they were warm, happy tears.

Eli’s hand was at her cheek, wiping them away. “Happy Birthday, my love.”

Nozomi leaned into her hand as Saki continued to chant ‘Mama Birf’ as she hugged her.

“Thank you. But when did you teach her that?” She laughed.

“Last night, mostly. And this morning. We tried to be quiet so we would surprise you.” Eli smiled softly at her.

“It definitely worked,” Nozomi sniffled as she laughed. “It’s the best birthday present.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Eli beamed at her. “But that’s not all. I’ll be right back.”

Eli left the room in a jog. Nozomi looked down at her baby in her arms. She’d grown so much that it was hard to believe. And now she was wishing her a happy birthday in her own way. She sat Saki in her lap and leaned against the headboard, feeling content.

When Eli came back in the room, Nozomi looked at her but immediately started chuckling. Eli was carrying a tray of breakfast for her. But even with all of the effort that she had put into making it she had still somehow managed to partially burn the pancakes. Oh Eli. She’d never change. But that was fine.

“I made breakfas--wait why are you laughing.” Eli asked as she sat on the bed, presenting her fare to Nozomi.

“No reason,” Nozomi smirked, leaning forward to catch Eli off guard with a kiss. Eli pulled back when it was done with a goofy smile on her face. She was always a sap for a surprise kiss. But she shook her head and then look at Nozomi.

“Ok, we have banana pancakes and eggs and some juice. Saki helped me make it.” Eli said proudly. “Well, she supervised. I wouldn’t let her use the stove of course...”

“I know silly.” Nozomi laughed, looking down at Saki. “Did you help Papachika make pancakes?”

“Cak!” Saki said, pointing at Nozomi’s pancakes looking like she wanted to eat them.

“That’s my big girl!” Nozomi kissed the top of her head.

“So, what do you think?” Eli said. “I know it isn’t much but I wanted to do something special for you. You mean so much to us.” Her voice sounded soft and full of emotion.

Nozomi looked from her daughter to her soon to be wife to the tray of imperfect breakfast that they both (mostly Eli) had slaved over. So what if it was a little burnt. She would eat every bite.

Nozomi smiled her biggest smile for Eli. “It’s perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE WITH THIS BUT i WAS BUSY AND I STILL LOVE YOU NOZOMI TOJO 
> 
> But yes, this was indulgent fluff. I hope you like it.


End file.
